Unfinished and Lost vol 2
by Al Cooper
Summary: A collection of Sly fictions i was too lazy to finish. tell which you liked or didnt like and why and the most popular one i'll make full


_MAIN AN: here it is! The second in my Unfinished and Lost series! Well not to much to say except well the chapter pieces in this are A LOT shorter than the last. And tell which you liked and why or why not? And be sure to read my first Unfinished and Lost and tell me what you think!_

_OK so first off with this first one don't be too hard on me about it. I got board one day and decided to this. So there was almost no thought to this at all. And this fictions might make me pretty unpopular around this site but hey might as well go for it. And just to let you know this one has **SOME DRUG REFRENCES AND POSSIBLY SOME SWEARING**_

_**SO BE WARNED!**_

**Sly Cooper Goes to Rehab**

Sly had been acting strange lately. The last few months Bentley and Murray alike had been noticing it. It started about a month ago when he had been acting more angry and it was almost all the time, about nothingtoo. Also he had been spending a lot of time in his room of the safehouse with the door locked.

"There goes Sly again, into his room." Bentley said barely looking up from his laptop said.

"Yeah. What does he do in there?" Murray asked. "He Bentley."

"Yes Murray."

"Wanna go see what Slys doing?" Murray said getting excited.

"That would be a complete invasion of privacy! But yeah lets do it." Bentley said. As soon as Bentley stopped talking ran up the stairs with Bentley following and kicking in the door to Slys room.

"Oh my god!" Murray yelled at what he saw. Bentley just sat there with his mouth open and Sly laying on his bed completely stoned out of his mind.

_AN: and thats all I have for this one. Haha. I told you they were gonna be shorter. Soooooo onto the next taste of a story I was too lazy to finish!_

**The Lightning Thief**

_AN: oh yes ha ha its got the same title as that Percy Jackson movie. And this one has more thought into it then my last one in this collaboration._

Paris had been having storms and for the past week straight there hadn't been a day with sunshine. Sly and the gang weren't as depressed about it you might think. They stayed in the dryness of the safehouse staring out the windows watching the rain fall and watching the lightning flash and hearing the thunder crack. But despite the storms and all the thunder there hadn't been a single flash of lighting.

"Hey Bentley." Sly said turning his head from the window. "Shouldn't there be some lightning or something? I mean I haven't seen any."

"You're probably looking in the wrong spots and not seeing it." Bentley replied.

"No Sly's right Bentley there hasn't been any lightning." Murray said adding t the conversation.

"Fine, to prove to you two that there is in fact lightning going on I'll run an elector-magnetic search in the sky to show you." Bentley said going to his laptop and running his scan. "Hm. That's strange."

"What is it?" Sly and Murray said simultaneously.

"It says there is no sign of elector-magnetic energy over Paris at all." Bentley said looking out the window and into the clouds.

_AN: ooooh mysterious. Haha. And just for the record I have NO idea at all if I was correct saying that lightning is elector-magnetic energy._

**Recycled Mind**

_AN: I thought this one was kinda funny. Im not gonna give away anything about this one so read to find out._

"You guys!" Bentley yelled. "Get down here quick!"

"What is it?" Sly said running down the stairs.

"Its my newest invention! It will allow me to convert my mind into a computer file and travel through the computer and the internet!" Bentley said giddy.

"Wow! That's insane! Lets see it." Sly said.

"Well it's simple to use. You just put this helmet on and start the program right here." Bentley said putting the helmet on and moving to his laptop.

"Uh, Bentley, are you sure that's entirely safe?"

"Of coarse!" He said starting the program and a downloading bar came on the screen and Bentleys face went blank. Murray came down the stairs just as the bar hit 100%. He looked at the computer and saw the file. Thinking nothing of it Murray dragged it into the recycling bin. Sly looked the rest of the instructions Bentley had written down and turned around to see Murray at the laptop.

"Move over a second I need to open this file for Bentley." Sly said stepping in front of Murray and looking at the screen while Murray waved a hand in front of Bentleys face.

"What's wrong with him?" Murray asked.

"He downloaded his brain into his computer." Sly answered. "Did you see a file on here labeled brain file?"

"Yeah I put it in the recycling bin. Why?"

"What!" Sly yelled. "That was Benleys brain!"


End file.
